Eternal Blue Memories
by Lunarian
Summary: HiroxRuby: Hiro starts to have doubts about staying with Lucia.Meanwhile on Lunar Nall helps Ruby out of a funk by teaching her to take human form. Soon after she sets for adventure following in Hiro's footsteps. What will happen when they meet? ch6 fixed
1. ERROR VOID IGNORE CHAPTER

Only Read Chapter If You Want A Before/After Thing.... 

**

IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   
IGNORE CHAPTER, GOTO #2   


**

**Lunarian - **Hello. This is something I've wanted to do, but only recently got an iota of inspiration of sorts. So... bear with me here. 

Disclaimer- Not that I know how to do a proper one. So just assume anything that seems someone else has it's thiers and thier credit is due, or something. 

Er, Prologue? 

11 Years Prior To Epilogue Of Lunar EB. 

    It was a beautiful day out, sun shining, gleaming over the waters. The perfect weather for a day outside having fun, bonding with a best friend, adventuring. On the edge of the shores of the great bay are two such adventurous persons, full of mischief, curiosity, and excitement. One is a young boy, with wild black hair and a exotic green tatoo that resembles a double slash from some type of claw on his right cheek. 

    At first glance one may think that there was only one adventurous youth standing there near the calm blue waters, and they would be correct. The second individual's hovering nearby, a few feet above the first's head, looking out over the great expanse. A pink feather'd, white furred, flying cat-like creature who will adamantly tell anyone who will question that she is a baby red dragon. 

    Hiro and Ruby are their names, boy and feline flier, respectively. Hiro, who has been living with his grandfather Gwyn since as long as he could remember, is always hanging around with Ruby his best friend. Ruby, whom has been together with Hiro for as long as she can remember likewise, grew up together with him, and are very close. 

    In some ways they greatly complement one another. Ruby has a ferocious tongue and red-hot temper, while Hiro is better at remaining calmer and can back up the boasts with skill. 

     Looking out over the ocean with an explorer's eye, Hiro calls out, "I'll bet there is some hidden treasures under these waters here, what do you think Ruby?" As he takes off his boots to dive in, Ruby comes down closer near eye level with him. 

    Excitedly saying, "Of course, there's the best treasure of all down below Hiro!" Ruby is widely smiling in happiness on thoughts known only to her. 

    Pausing just before diving into the water, peering down off the tiny cliff Hiro says, "Really Ruby? You know of a treasure down there, what is it and where?" 

    Ruby exhuberently says, "FISH!". 

    Hiro facefaults quite roughly straight foward, though him being on the edge looking over resulted in him diving in afterall, just not quite how he had planned it. He quickly surfaced and started treading to stay afloat while hacking and coughing out sea water from out of his mouth and nose. Looking ruefully up at his companion, who looked as if she was desperately trying not to laugh he commented, "Ruuuby, are you suuuure you're not a cat?" 

    Her face was alight with mock anger as she dive bombed him screaming, "Cat?!? I'll show you a cat!" Coming within inches of his face she retracted her claws that she was brandishing and instead blew a light flame onto his head, lightly singing his hair. 

    Hiro eyes widen as he see's her diving straight for him with those sharp claws of hers, how does he know they are sharp... let's just say he has had intricate dealings with them. Reflexively closing his eyes and shielding his face with his hands, he was caught unawares by the fiery faker's flame. Quite articulately he let known his feelings on the situation. "Auuugh my hair!" Hiro then dived under the water once again, this time by choice, namely the choice to put out his hair. 

    "Hahaha, gotcha Hiro." Ruby laughs at the face on Hiro's face when he was toasted. She was giggling so hard she was having trouble staying flying still, but managed it barely. After waiting for a few moments for Hiro to resurface and getting nothing she began to get a little concerned, and stopped laughing turning serious. "Hiro? Are you okay?" She flew low to check and see if he was okay. 

    Hiro decided to get his revenge on Ruby now before he forgets. Diving down deep into the water he swam a few feet away from where he went under and looked up to see Ruby coming down to look down. He silently swam upwards and surfaced soundlessly behind her, and sends a large splash toward the unsuspecting youngling. One loud *splash* later we have a drenched dragonite. 

    Wet as a drowned rat, Ruby was getting irritated. "Auugh, Hiro you got me soaked!" Glaring at the laughing boy, she started to menace fowards. The resulting mayhem can best be described as an all out water and flame war. Involving Hiro skillfully dodging fire bursts by diving, swimming to the side, or just countering with water. Ruby, playfully shooting fire at her best friend while doing aerial acrobatics to avoid water squirts. 

    After many hours of rough housing together, Hiro and Ruby wind down to relax. Sitting on the cliffside while dangling his legs over the edge, Hiro is watching the sunset with Ruby. With a small camp fire close by as he waits for his clothes to dry, he remininces on the day's events with an air of contentment. "Well Ruby, there wasn't any treasure out there under the water, but lots of fun." Some fish are cooking, skewered on a stick held over the fire. "Caught some fish though, bet ya couldn't be happier for that, huh?" 

    Ruby is sitting on Hiro's shoulder, too exhausted to continuosly hover for now. She is leaning her small head against Hiro's, relaxing with her best bud without a care in the world. Smiling brightly, the little flying terror agrees with wholeheartedly. "Mmm mm, you bet Hiro! Nothing is more wonderful then fresh fish, unless it's cooked fish." Time passes as the two enjoy each other's company in silence. 

    A aroma begins to fill the air. One known immediately by the duo as it is a common, sometimes all too common occurence in thier company. Gingerly getting up to inspect the fire, jostling his companion off his side as going, Hiro inspects the flames holdings. "They've been cooking long enough, let's eat." He takes the stick out from the fire and holds it out to Ruby with a happy grin. 

    Flying through the air in a short burst of exuberant energy, Ruby's likewise happy grin is ever present as she yells out her enthusiasm. "Fish Fish Fish Fish FISH!!!" Quickly darting down like an eagle she snags one of the cooked fish with lightning fast reflexes born of a fanatical obsession. "Fish fish mine!" Happily laughing she lands back down up Hiro's shoulder to eat her meal. 

    Hiro too has been laughing gaily along with her, enjoying the now routine shows of joy from a good fish. "Hhaha hah, easy there Ruby. No need to rush, just us here." 

    Getting sleepy from the combined influences of warm bodies, full bellies, and flickering flames, Ruby nesltes snugly into Hiro's hair and with a yawn asks "We'll always be together, right Hiro?" in an innocent voice no louder then a whisper. 

    Hiro is likewise falling asleep slowly, yet still retains the excitement to exclaim his thoughts. "Of course, and one day we'll go on a real adventure all over the world." 

    Ruby adds, "We'll explore the world together!" 

    As the final remenants of thier will to remain awake leaves them, they both murmur together "Best friends forever". 

**End... _so far_**. 

A/N- Please Review, need good criticism! 

Plz read and review my other stories as well. I really need my Dragon Warrior fic read. 

**Thank'x **


	2. Prologue

**Lunarian - **Hello. This is an updated version of my first chapter,my first one resembled that of a half thought out sentence. Please do review this. More is on the way, but I really really would appreciate some feedback to know it is not all done in vain. Thank you. 

Disclaimer- Not that I know how to do a proper one. So just assume anything that seems someone else has it's thiers and thier credit is due, or something or other like that. 

Tittle- Anyone have a better idea for a tittle, please do share. 

Prologue 

11 Years Ago.... 

    It was a beautiful day outside with the sun shining, nay gleaming over the still peaceful waters of the bay. The perfect weather for young children to have a day outside having fun, and bonding with a best friend through adventuring. On the edge of the shores of the great bay two such adventurous persons can be seen preparing to wade out. Young'un's full of mischief, curiosity, and excitement. One is a young boy near the age of seven, with wild black shiny hair and an exotic verdant tatoo, baring a striking resemblence to a war scar recieved by some creature, on his right cheek. The faux pas of a scar is in the shape of a double slash from a sharp implement. 

    At first glance one may think that there was only one youth standing there near the tranquill azure depths, and they would be correct in assuming so. The second individual is not standing at all, but hovering nearby (A few feet above the first's head) with pink (Yes, pink) wings looking out over the great expanse. Accompanying the feathery pink wings to complete the ensemble is white fur like a lion's mane or a scarf adorned around her adorable little head. She may be cute, but the wise shall be wary of stray flames that have a tendency to scorch those that are a nuisance to her. This flying felinous creature has more then a casual hungering for any cold-blooded aquatic vertabrates commonly known as fish, she is obsessed beyond reproach. Although she is easiest to identify as a flying cat she will most adamantly deny it, and tell anyone who dares to question her that she is a baby red dragon. 

    Hiro and Ruby are their names, boy and feline flier, respectively. Hiro, who has been living with his grandfather Gwyn since as long as he can remember, is always hanging around with Ruby his best friend. Ruby, whom has been together with Hiro for as long as she can likewise remember has grown up together with him. From diapers to dynamic adventures they have always stuck together through thick and thin, to say they are very close is but an utterance of truth, they are each other's only true friend. 

    Thier closeness can in some ways be contributed to thier personalities, because they greatly complement one another. Ruby has a ferocious sharp witted tongue responsible for getting the pair into more situations then they'd care to freely admit, and a red-hot temper to boot. While Hiro on the otherhand has a more cool demeanor capable of remaining calm in the fiercest of encounters, (Sure most of these involve a certain jewel-named avian Being and an angry grandparent, but not too shabby for a seven year old) and yet his skills can easily back up any boast. (Usually Ruby's falt) 

     Looking out over the ocean with an eye for adventure, the youthful explorer Hiro gets ready to get wet. "I'll bet there is some hidden treasures under these waters here, what do you think Ruby?", he calls out over his shoulder. As he takes off his final impediment to enjoying the water, his boots, Ruby comes down closer to him at near eye level. 

    Ruby smiles happily and excitedly say's, "Of course, there's the best treasure of all down below Hiro!" She then turns around and giggles quietly to herself with thoughts known only to her. 

    Pausing just before diving off the tiny cliff into the water, Hiro peers down as he asks, "Really Ruby? You know of a treasure down there, what is it and where?" He looks over to the side at his friend in hope. 

    Flying high up into the air riding the breeze Ruby pauses a moment, she then swoops down like an eagle skimming the water while exhuberently screaming, "FIIISSSHHH!".(Fish) 

    Hiro facefaults quite roughly straight foward straight down into the cold water. Although his being on the edge looking over resulted in him diving in afterall, it was just not quite how he had planned on doing it. He quickly surfaces and starts treading to stay afloat while hacking and coughing out sea water from out of his mouth and nose. Looking ruefully up at his companion, who looked as if she was desperately trying not to laugh at his misfortune, he whined out, "Ruuuby, are you suuuure you're not a cat?" He wasn't really mad or anything, it's just one of those tease words that will never leave. 

    Her face was alighted with mock anger upon his proclimation, and with a maniacal grin she dive bombs him screaming, "Cat?!? I'll show you a cat!" Coming within inches of his face she retracts her claws that she was brandishing quite menacingly and instead puffs a light flame onto his head, lightly singing his hair. 

    Hiro eyes widen as he see's her diving straight for him with those sharp claws of hers, how does he know they are sharp... let's just say he has had intricate dealings with them. As he reflexively closed his eyes and shielded his face with his hands in the time honored tradition of preparing for a hurting, he was caught unawares by the fiery faker's flame. Quite articulately he let's known his feelings on the situation with a thought provoking commentary, "Auuugh my hair!" Hiro then dives under the water once again, this time by choice, namely the choice to put out his hair. 

    "Hahaha, gotcha Hiro." Ruby laughs at the face on Hiro's face when he was toasted, a mixture of shock and relief.(Shock from the flame, yet relief of the reprieve from her claws) She giggled so hard that she had trouble staying flying still, but was able to manage it just barely with some effort. After waiting for a few moments for Hiro to resurface and getting nothing she began to get a little concerned, and stopped laughing turning serious. "Hiro? Are you okay?" She flew low to check and see if he was okay as a feeling of unease began to occupy her heart. 

    Hiro decided to get his revenge on Ruby now before he forgot. Diving down deep into the water he swam a few feet away from where he went under and looked up to see Ruby coming down to look for him. He silently swam upwards and surfaced soundlessly behind her to send a large splash toward the unsuspecting youngling. One loud *splash* later we have a drenched dragonite. 

    Wet as a drowned rat, Ruby was getting irritated. "Auugh, Hiro you got me soaked!" Glaring at the laughing boy, she started to menace towards him. The resulting mayhem can best be described as an all out water and flame war. Involving Hiro skillfully dodging fire bursts by diving, swimming to the side, or just countering with water and Ruby playfully shooting fire at her best friend while doing aerial acrobatics to avoid water squirts. 

    After many hours of rough housing together Hiro and Ruby wind down to relax and dry off. Sitting on the cliffside, dangling his legs over the edge, Hiro watched the crimson sunset with Ruby as the last rays of light vanished over the horizon. With a small camp fire close by as he waits for his clothes to dry, he remininced on the day's events with an air of contentment. "Well Ruby, there wasn't any treasure out there under the water, but lots of fun." Along with drying his clothes, some fish are being cooked skewered on a stick held over the fire. "Caught some fish though, bet ya couldn't be happier for that, huh?" 

    Ruby is sitting on Hiro's shoulder, too exhausted to continuosly hover for now. She is leaning her small head against Hiro's, relaxing with her best bud without a care in the world. Smiling brightly, the little flying terror agrees with him wholeheartedly. "Mmm mm, you bet Hiro! Nothing is more wonderful then fresh fish." She pauses for a moment with a look of concentration, then chirps out, "unless it's cooked fish." Time passes as the two enjoy each other's company in silence. 

    An aroma begins to fill the air, one known immediately by the duo as it is common to them. Sometimes all too common as a matter of fact, sometimes almost constant. Gingerly getting up to inspect the fire, jostling his companion off his side as going, Hiro inspects the flames holdings. After a moment of prodding he decides it's time, "They've been cooking long enough, let's eat." He takes the stick out from the fire and holds it out to Ruby with a happy grin. 

    Flying through the air in a short burst of exuberant energy, Ruby's likewise happy grin is ever present as she yells out her enthusiasm. "Fish Fish Fish Fish FISH!!!" Quickly darting down like an hawk, she snags one of the cooked fish with lightning fast reflexes born of a fanatical obsession. "Fish fish mine!" Happily laughing she lands back down on Hiro's shoulder to eat her meal. 

    Hiro too had been laughing gaily along with her, enjoying the now routine shows of joy from a good fish. "Hhaha hah, easy there Ruby. No need to rush, just us here." 

    Getting sleepy from the combined influences of warm bodies, full bellies, and flickering flames, Ruby nesltes snugly into Hiro's hair and with a yawn asks "We'll always be together, right Hiro?" in an innocent voice no louder then a whisper. 

    Hiro is likewise falling asleep slowly, yet still retains the excitement to exclaim his thoughts. "Of course, and one day we'll go on a real adventure all over the world." 

    Ruby adds, "We'll explore the world together!" 

    As the final remenants of thier will to remain awake leaves them, they both murmur together "Best friends forever". 

**End.... _so far_**. 

A/N- Please Review, need good criticism! 

Plz read and review my other stories as well. I really need my Dragon Warrior fic read. 

**Thank'x **

Additional A/N as of 1/15- Thank you Caitiy and Karbini27 for reviewing. Please be kind enough to review this one. 


	3. Prologue Part Deux

**Lunarian - **Well... I know it has been a long time... I just like reading too much I guess. Please read and review this, thank you. 

Disclaimer- Not that I know how to do a proper one. So just assume anything that seems someone else has it's thiers and thier credit is due, or something or other like that. 

Tittle- Anyone have a better idea for a tittle, please do share. 

Prologue Part Deux 

7 Years Ago... 

    Nearby Gwynns's house, where Hiro and Ruby live, there are many mountain ranges spread all over the valley. All along the crags and rocks there are numerous caves and caverns spread throughout, caverns that are both deep and vast. Housing multitudes of dangerous creatures within thier deep dark depths, these caverns differ in sizes from single rooms to huge twisting labarynths. These old to ancient hide aways are full of mysteries just waiting to be discovered by intrepid explorers. The perfect 'backyard' for hardy adventurers such as Hiro and Ruby to have. 

    On this particular day they are on thier way to one of the caves further in then any they have yet explored, (although only about two or three have they themselves searched, finding nothing mentionable/ the rest were explored under the watchful eye and protective care of Gwynn.) a fairly nondescript entryway. Merely an opening several adult lengths wide and half that high, set several feet above the ground with a rough yet climbable path leading in. Craggy gray rocks line the ridge and stalagmites cover the cave roof, and several rocks of varying sizes cover the the ground around the cave walls. 

     Trudging along the trail just off to the side of the cave, an eleven year old child is talking with his nearby companion (a pink furred flying felinous creature of the feminine variety) who is following him a pace or two behind him and at about shoulder height. She, for it would be impossible to mistake her feminimity, is looking foward to a day of fun filled mayhem nearly as much as her best bud since birth Hiro. Some might think that a pink flying 'cat' being named Ruby is bizzare, but her personality clings to that redness. Hot-headed and with a fire quick temper to match her fire-breathing capabilities, and with a mischevious streak long as possible she is every bit the Ruby. 

    "Hey check out that cave Ruby, that looks like a great place to explore", Hiro said excitedly. Jumping down into a small ditch to approach the mountain side's climbing tracts, Hiro turned back to Ruby expectantly. "Well, come on down, let's go." Without another word he expertly scaled the minature slope, using the skills acquired from living in the mountains for all these years, and waited patiently at the mouth for her to catch up. "What do you say, think there is any treasure in this cave?" 

    Ruby sat down on the ground for a moment, stretched her wings and body, then jumped up and darted straight to Hiro's position in scant seconds. "Hah, as if you'd ever have to wait for me, I was just waiting for you", she replied haughtily with a smug smile gracing her features, quickly turning into an anxious look brimming with enthusiasm. "Only one way to find out Hiro, let's go!" 

    Together, they enter the cave, carefully walking slowly to avoid banging into anything. Now, standing or hovering in Ruby's case, inside the cave, they can tell that it is indeed quite dark inside. With a visibility similar to a blizzard, but of the darker variety, the decision to go further in was prematurely halted. Hiro stopped walking in as he saw a small boulder to sit down on. 

    Sitting down on the cool lean rock, he started searching through his supplies. "I can't believe how dark it is in here, Grandpa musta used some sorta light spell in all the other caves he took us to. I don't have anything to use for a torch, Ruby, except my boomerang... and there's no way I'll let that burn, it took me forever to carve it." Turning up empty in his search, Hiro turned to his friend. "Hey, how about ya go and get me a stick to use for one, I'll wait right here." So saying, he lies onto his back and closes his eyes. 

    "What!", Ruby screeched, "you are just too lazy to go out and get one yourself. Why should I have to be the one, huh?" Ruby circles around Hiro's body a few times to gain momentum, and then slams right into his stomach as he was fully offguard. 

    With a mighty, "Oomph", Hiro sits back upright to glare at the little demon perched on his belly, but finds the glare returned along with the imminent danger warning of a female ready to deal out swift damage to anything of the male persuasion. Although he still answers in a calm manner, despite the sweatdrop slowly forming. "C'mon Ruby, it would be fastest for you to get a stick, all you gotta do is just fly out and come back, just do it." 

    In response, Ruby swats Hiro's nose and says, "Hah, your just lazy, admit it." 

    Getting indiginant, Hiro pushes her off and then stands up to lean against the cold rocky wall. "I am not lazy, just get the stupid stick or.... or I'll tell Grandpa who burnt up one of his journals," he finishes with a smug look. 

    "That's low, you wouldn't dare. Besides it was an accident, I sneezed." Ruby then flies into Hiro's face and says with slitted eyes, "If you do that, then someone might let slip what happened to Grandpa's silver cache." 

    Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Hiro says, "Sheesh Ruby, I'm just kidding. Will you just get the stick before it's time to go back home already, please?" 

    "Alright, alright... yeesh, fine I'll do it." As Ruby flies out of the cave back into the daylight, she calls back, "Kay, I'll go get a stick to light, be right back." 

    Hiro is now alone in a dark dank cave full of the unknown. As he waits for Ruby to get back he hears a quiet scuffling sound, barely above the volume of a heartbeat. Leaning against the rock wall while waiting, Hiro begins to get a little nervous being alone in that dark. "C'mon Ruby, hurry up." Again some more quiet shuffling sounds are heard as Hiro mumbles, "Oooh boy, Ruby better hurry back, and fast." Suddenly he feels something move against his feet and he jumps back with a loud, "Yeeagh!". 

    Shortly after, Ruby comes flying in holding a pointy stick in her mouth. Flapping in his face, she promptly says, "Hwhere Hewo Ilw wight thish ump." 

    To which he develops a confused look on his face as he replies with the ever intelligent, "Wha?" Then noticing the obstruction in her mouth, he deftly removes the stick and wryly says, "Care to repeat that, Ruby?" 

    Giving him her best 'your-not-funny' glare, she says, "I said, here Hiro I'll light this up.", and so saying she did just that; with a burst of flame, illuminating the cave. 

    "Thanks Ruby, just in time too. There is something moving around on the ground in here." 

    "What is it, is it a monster?" 

    "I'm not sure, I couldn't see in the dark. Now I can check, careful now." 

    Hiro starts to slowly walk around the cave, searching the cave floor. With one hand holding the lit torch, he scans the darkness while crouched over bent at the knees. After a few moments of tense silence, puncuated only by the flickering crackle of the flames, Hiro began to slightly relax. "Maybe whatever it is is gone now, I don't hear it anymore." 

    Ruby followed Hiro around while he was doing a quick scan of the immediate vicinity, remaining just over his shoulder. "Imagining things, Hiro?", she remarked quietly in his ear. Pouting, she said, "Aww don't go getting my hopes up like that." She then flew over to a nearby boulder and sat down on it. 

    Suddenly he spots a shifting form in the darkness. "I see something." Using the torch he bends down and looks face first into the glistening fangs of a serpent about to strike. With a burst of fear powered adrenaline, Hiro jumped straight back just missing the strike intended for him. "Yaaagh!" On that same surge he took out his boomerang and threw it right at the snake, slicing it in two and embedding it slightly into the ground. Heavily panting with a racing heart, Hiro stared at the dead creature wide-eyed. 

    Ruby, likewise, was staring at Hiro with jaw agape in awe. After a few moments she snapped out of the shock and enthusiatically yelled out, "Great shot Hiro!" 

    Chckling self-conciously, Hiro turned toward Ruby's position while scratching the back of his head in embarassment. "Heh, heh... Thanks Ruby I-..." Cutting off his statement in mid sentence because of what he saw when he turned around. There, just behind the unsuspecting Ruby, was another larger snake poised to strike. knowing that he didn't have enough time to verbally warn her, his actions were finished before conscious thought could catch up. Acting upon some unknown reflex, the boomerang retrurned to his hand with a fierce swiftness. Within that same instance he hurled it at the snake at a great speed, slicing it straight down the middle and stopping it an inch from piercing Ruby with its fangs. 

    The snakes strong venoms melted the boomerang into an acidic pile, but that wasn't taken much notice from them. Ruby turned a little white, with eyes bugged out. "I.. I think we better go home **now** Hiro, while the getting's good.", she said in a spooked voice. Hiro agrees and they high-tailed it out of there as if the bats of hell were after them. 

**End.... _so far_**. 

A/N- Please Review, need good criticism! 

**Thank'x **

Thanks for reviewing: Lady Kagome, Species 125, The NightDragon. 


	4. Chapter One

**Lunarian - **Time to further along our little journey into the future of Hiro and Ruby's lives. Please read and review! 

Disclaimer- Not that I know how to do a proper one. So just assume anything that seems someone else has it's thiers and thier credit is due, or something or other like that. 

--Eternal Blue Memories-- 

-Chapter One- 

Present Day

Far beyond the reach of those who dwell on Lunar, lay the Blue Star, a once dead planet slowly being reborn. Where once fierce glacial gales and harsh ice storms covered everything, now small patches of fresh green grass and pleasant spring breezes caress the land. Everyday more ice melts only to be replaced with new live earth, all thanks to the tireless efforts of the Blue Star's redeemer, Lucia. Safely ensconced within her crystal altar, she spends her time directing her energy to the arduous task of bringing the Blue Star back to its once pre-Zophar splendor. 

On the other side of the Blue Star, within its most perilous chasms formed through constant blizzards, there is where Hiro spends his days. Honing his skills of sword and sorcery. It has been two months since he had impulsively followed Lucia to the Blue Star. Having fought the Star Dragon, guardian of the gateway between worlds, for passage. Emerging victorious after a long solo battle. Two long months have since passed since he had arrived here to be with Lucia. 

A sense of disillusionment was beginning to clear his once foggy vision. Thoughts once discarded were now pervasive in their recurrence. Wondering back to when it began. 

Remembering back to when he first appeared on the planet, near Lucia's magenta altar. Hiro could recall how happy he was when Lucia opened her eyes and saw him there, they both were so happy. The first week spent together with Lucia was like an endless dream, a fantasy never to be touched with the feel of reality and the burdens of existence. They leisurely spent time recovering from the long adventures, and relaxed together in tranquility. Then reality asserted its cruel influence once more. 

Shortly after that first week, Hiro was awoken from that blissful daze when Lucia once more went back to the crystal. At first, he tried to endure this problem passively. Trying to get as much from his rapidly dwindling time together with Lucia as possible, but soon even that was too little. 

One day near the end of the first month, Hiro could contain his wanderlust and dissatisfaction with waiting for Lucia no more, and so the next time that Lucia went off to 'work' he took off to explore the frozen tundras. Taking with himself an ample supply of provisions and his armory. As the land was truly void of all life, but for themselves and simple vegitation, the adventurer was forced to call upon his imagination from childhood days spent with Ruby to supplement the utter lack of actual creatures to fight. Thoughts on Ruby and his other friends left behind on Lunar would always give him an ache in his heart, and so when he thought of them as he often did, he would ruthlessly supress them. 

During the second month Hiro spent most of his time fighting imaginary foes using all his abilities, crests, magic and weapons. Going out into the wilderness more and more for longer periods of time, and spending less time with Lucia as she him. Eventually it had gotten so bad that he pursued his days focusing only on exerting energy so he could fall into an exhausted sleep and not have time to think about things. 

Things like his expeditiously failing relationship with Lucia, the anxiety from spending such a long time in prolonged inactivity, and the thoughts of his friends left behind. Finally everything became too much, and Hiro could deny his unhappiness no longer and today shall have an epiphany. 

All is quiet. Inside an icy cavern with stalactites lining the pristine ceiling stands a lone figure. Wearing gleaming armor, wielding the magnificent sword of Althena, Hiro concentrates magic into the crests he holds. Glowing dimly, the Fire and Goddess crests combine their powers, and release with a cry of, "Crematorium!" Lighting up with power a huge firestorm is summoned that proceeds to melt the ice and reduce the cave to an open mesa. 

Having thrown as much magic into the blast as he could, Hiro was beginning to succumb to the welcoming exhaustion, but this time he could not hold back the flood of thoughts that assaulted him so. _What has happened to me, to us? First Lucia was too occupied with mantaining the Blue Star, and now I'm starting to resent her as well as coming here in the first place. Everything seemed so clear at first. I was to follow Lucia to the Blue Star, and show and teach her love just as Luna asked in that letter Nall gave me. Once I arrived and the initial excitement was over though, nothing has gone as I thought._

Now that he was finally letting his troubled thoughts surface, there seemed to be no end of introspection with surprising feelings deep down. _I don't think I love Lucia in quite that way anymore, or if I ever did at all. She is a great friend to have and I love her as one, but I can't help but feel that I need more for true love then Lucia can give. The whole time we were traveling together everything was just one big adventure of new and strange things. Throughout all the whirlwind of activity it was easy to become attracted to her good looks and innocent nature, but now..._

Putting away the Fire and Goddess crests, Hiro decided to equip two Chiro crests and activate them. Within the space of a second he performed a backward flip, followed by drawing out his sword and slashing in a spin. As he sheathes his sword back into its scabbard, he watches in satisfaction as a chunk of ice falls neatly apart, sliced thin as a hair. Once more his thoughts turn inward. _I need excitement and adventure, it's like breathing to me. I thought Lucia was like that too with how she always wanted to learn more and how she was so driven to find Althena. Now that we have reached that goal, she doesn't want to go on another adventure or go thrill seeking._

Feeling finished now with crests and weaponry, the lone hero started calling up his own internal magic. Concentrating on a spot several feet away he began twisting the air currents to his will, causing strong winds to swirl rapidly. A large cyclonic vortex now forms like small tornado, his mastery over it preventing it from swallowing him inside. _I wonder what everyone is doing back home... Ronfar, Jean, Lemina, Leo, Grandpa Gwynn, Mauri, Nall and Ruby._ Forcing more power into his spell he creates several identical smaller cyclones and has them circle around the big one in raising velocity. _Ruby... if there is anyone I miss most it's her. Things aren't the same without my best friend here. We been through so much together, I shoulda stayed with her._

Finally feeling that his new wind magic spell's variation was ready to test out, Hiro brought all the cyclones together forming one massive pillar of wind. Condencing it into a small man sized replica, he then jumped high into the air and merged it with himself, and with the powers of the mighty tempest rocketed over the landscape back to Lucia faster then he thought imaginable. Safely protected from the insane speeds by use of the magical air bubble, Hiro watches as the terrain zooms bye, while recalling the good times had with Ruby. 

**End...._so far._**

* * *

**Reviews**

**LostWriter08: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Yes my goal is to work towards a H/R pairing, I'll be the first! :P 

**GeneralDragon: **You liked those prologue scenes I came up with? Sweet. Well, here is whats happening now that Hiro's on the Blue Star. 

**Luna Chic779: **Me neither... Ruby and Nall is okay I guess... but I would rather see Ruby with Hiro. 

**_Please Review::: I need good criticism to get better!!! :)_**


	5. Chapter Two

**Lunarian - **Time to further along our little journey into the future of Hiro and Ruby's lives. Please read and review! 

Disclaimer- Not that I know how to do a proper one. So just assume anything that seems someone else has it's thiers and thier credit is due, or something or other like that. 

--Eternal Blue Memories-- 

-Chapter Two- 

Present Day

Back on the green earthen land of Lunar, the people of the world live thier lives and toil away as they always have. Here on Lunar the people continue away with no knowledge of how close they came to utter destruction, and unaware of two of thier saviors going away to the Blue Star. All unaware, that is, except for a select few, those in the know. Among those who knew Hiro and Lucia and miss them now that they are gone are all the close friends they made during thier travels. Perhaps none, however, miss Hiro as much as a patricular one. 

She has lived her life always with Hiro, always spending time together and exploring. They were the closest of friends and got along spectacularly. She had always felt that she would be with him always, and there had never been any evidence to dispute that belief. That is, untill two months ago, when everything changed and Hiro left with Lucia to the Blue Star, leaving her behind. Her Hiro had left her, Ruby, behind. 

It is the early hours of the morning when you can see the rising sun casting it's first rays of light on the slumbering land, and Ruby is lying down on the grass stretching luxuriously basking in the warm golden glow being bestowed upon all. At the top of Taben's Peak overlooking the port town of Meribia is where Ruby lay contemplating things. The now matured RedDragon was still in her original form of a flying pink cat-like creature, feeling most comfortable in her birth form, especially the best form to sunbathe in. 

Now that she was a mature dragon she had found out, much to her surprise, that she could take on the form of a human as well, just like Nall. 

[Flashback] 

A few days have passed since Hiro left her behind to go on to follow Lucia into the stars. For the first day she had been an absolute wreck when the full impact of the situation hit her. Hiro was gone, just like that. With no where to go she took up Nall's offer of staying with him as long as wanted at Taben's Peak with the Dragon Kids. For the first day Ruby just flew off to be alone hiding from everyone else as she cried her heart out. A few times Nall would try to cheer her up but she was unconsolable. 

"H- Hiro why did you have to gooo?" She would whimper piteously in her solitude. When her tears were dry and no more would come she would fall into a restless sleep with tracts of tears down her eyes. 

Luckily for her sanity and well-being her depression began to lift after a couple of days. She started to feel more like her old self, and Nall finally offered something of great interest to her. 

Ruby was flying around with Nall in thier full dragon forms, playing a game of chase. Soaring over the mountains and oceans, and sweeping through the low grassy plains. Finding a secluded spot in a forest Nall glided his great white body down to a rock and morphed into his human form. Ruby followed him and morphed into her smaller self, sitting on the same rock next to him. 

"H'ah you'll never be able to catch up to me Ruby, I have too much experience," boasted the ancient dragon boy, running a hand through his white and brown striped hair. 

Sourly reflecting that it was a bit of a stretch to challenge Nall and expect to win, with his years on years of experience, Ruby bit out, "Ah shut up, bighead." Gaining a glint of amusement she further said, "Little wonder, with how old you are, ya fuddy duddy." Flapping her wings in his face as she got in the air. 

Nall being who he was, has kept his personality from when he journeyed with Alex those oh so many years ago. Even though he has been living for many many years and should for all intents and purposes be a wise old man, he remains ever the teenager who can exude his maturity when truly a crucial moment arises. This, is not such a time. 

Quickly getting angry he started swiping at Ruby as she flew around his head. "You little bugger! [swipe] Come here you. [swipex30]." 

Exhausted for the moment they both lay back and calm down. As Ruby's thoughts turned once more toward Hiro and what will happen now, Nall's thoughts were actually benevolent mostly. 

_She still greatly misses Hiro, anyone can see it. He left her so suddenly it's not too strange that she is taking it so hard. Alex was my best friend ever, but I still had many years with him even after I matured. It must be worse for her, no extra time and she has feelings for him too. I know she is hurting... she needs something to distract her thoughts,_ thought Nall to himself. 

Ruby was trying to think of something to do now. _What can I do? I more or less live in Taben Peak now with the Dragon Kids, but what is there that I can do. I'm no longer a little child, but on the otherhand I don't want to act like an adult all the time. I couldn't possibly act as a surrogate mother to the orphans like they viewed Lucia as. Just playing kids games all the time will get old... I need to stay adventurous, but now I don't have Hiro to go with. Maybe someone else from the gang will want to..._

_I wanted to put this off longer, but I think she needs a new perspective to view things in. She's lucky, shes got me to help her and show the ropes of being a dragon, I had to learn as I went... took forever. _Thought Nall as he worked through an internal struggle. Originally he had hoped Ruby would be busy enough on her own for a long time yet, maybe even living out her days with Hiro's family. Now though with Hiro gone and Ruby becoming depressed... it seemed that it was time to teach her how to morph into human form. _Maybe I can make her get over Hiro then... and now that he has left to live on the Blue Star I don't have to worry about Ruby and Hiro being together if I teach her morphing skills. _

"Hey Ruby, you are still upset that Hiro left aren't you?" Asked Nall nonchalantly as he lead in to the topic he wanted. 

"Of course I am you idiot, now I'm stuck here with you." She argued half-heartedly, more in joking then animosity. _What kind of a stupid question is that, really. That kid is so dumb he probably heard christmas is around the corner and went looking for it._

Restraining his impulse to insult her right back and enter into no doubt one hell of a name-calling contest, the White Dragon in teenage form said, "Hey now I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is that you need something to take off your mind from him." _I'll be that something, heh heh._

"And, what precisely would you suggest?," Ruby hissed to Nall with narrowing slits. Clearly telling him that this conversation was beginning to be on thin ice, and if he wasn't careful he would have a date with a couple of gallons of bacatine. _If Nall dares to try and flirt with me again... I swear, I will put him into intensive care for a year. I will scratch his face so bad a pin cushion will have fewer rips,_ she thought dangerously. 

Having enough sense to notice the warning signs screaming DANGER!, Nall didn't tease the voracious female anymore, he much rather prefered keeping his face in one piece. "Whoa, nothing like that. How would you like to learn how to assume a human form,?" he asked before you got any angrier. _Ruby is such a firebrand, she'll bring some real life to the Dragon Kids once she gets over Hiro and moves on,_ thought Nall in admiration. 

"Really, you'll show me how?" Ruby asked eagerly, and smiling a very cute smile up at her fellow dragon involuntarily. _If I can take on a human form then I can train and learn to fight myself and explore on my own! Or, maybe I can find another group to join up with someday. Ooh I can even play with the rest of the kids as one of them._ With so many thoughts chasing around themselves within her head Ruby had, for the moment, found something else to concentrate on and heal the hurt. Still deep down however she had a secret selfish wish, that someday Hiro would come back or she could go to him... and then... 

Nall's plan to offer to teach Ruby a new skill that would open up many others in turn did indeed serve one of his goals. It helped her to overcome her depression and try to see things in a psitive light again. Truly, she was very excited to take on human form, just not all for the reasons the White Dragon had hoped. He had no way of knowing that it would cement the hope in her head of a real future for her and Hiro, he underestimated her devotion to the scarred hero. This decision would one day come back to bite him in the ass, but he had no idea it would. 

**End...._so far._**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Luna Chic779: **Thanks again for reviewing. Next chapter here and at least 1 more are dealing with Ruby's side of things now. Please tell me what you think. 

**JoJo10: **Thank you, here's that update. 

**GeneralDragon: **I see where you are coming from seeing Hiro's anger coming on too fast... I just picked 2 months as the set mark and determined increments between. All I can say is I am having Hiro having been on like a constant high during all that adventure, made everything seem better then was, such as Lucia, and now its wearing off and he feels cheated of what he had hoped might have been. It was the best I could come up with to set up for Hiro/Ruby later.  
I apoligize if I seem to be giving Lucia the short stick, but well someone has to be cast as the 'villian'. Villian in the sense that what they want is not what hero wants. I'm also making emphasizing Lucia's more unsavory traits, such as not really understanding others and obsessed devotion to the Blue Star. It's not that I dont like her too, just hafta do it this way. Thank you for reviewing. 

**Story Weaver1: **Thnx for the review. 

**BlackLiGurl: **Thank you. I find I have to be original since I'm determined to have the first Hiro/Ruby story. Yeah Nall's gonna be alone... and maybe a lil ansgt for him, not sure. but, maybe he'll get someone... maybe Lucia LoL :P. Thanks for the support, I'll try to keep it coming good. If you feel something is lacking from making this 'good' please feel free to give criticism. :) 


	6. Chapter Two & Half

**Lunarian - **Time to further along our little journey into the future of Hiro and Ruby's lives. Please read and review! As a further note the main reason this took so long was trying to find a way to describe Ruby's new look. I think I finally did a decent job, I hope. Lemme know whatya think, cuz looks or fashion or anything like that I know nuthin'bout. 

Disclaimer- Not that I know how to do a proper one. So just assume anything that seems someone else has it's thiers and thier credit is due, or something or other like that. 

--Eternal Blue Memories-- 

-Chapter Two&1/2- 

Present Day

Ruby continued to bask in the warm rays of the sun as it slowly rose over the horizon signaling the beginning of a new day. All over the erratically designed tree fort called Taben's Peak, the orphan children whom Nall had long protected, his 'Dragon Kids', started to wake up from their nightly slumber. Everywhere throughout the fort kids were getting up and crawling out of the woodworks from the strangest places. Off of rafters, in little alcoves in the walls, up in tree branches, or any other place they laid down to sleep at. As Ruby lay there she recalled how she had achieved her transformation into human form in just under three days and how wonderous it had felt. 

Flashback 

The day was several after Nall volunteered to teach Ruby what he knew of morphing. He was waiting patiently for her to accomplish the first successful humanoid transformation. The last few days had been long, helping her understand her new powers and abilities took much effort, but he was confident that he did a good job. The exact process wasn't so hard in itself, it is forming the catalyst that is complicated. In order to shape change from a draconian form into a human one, what is needed is to find one's own dragon aura and concentrate on it. Once the aura is found and focused on, then the knowledge of former dragons of ages past becomes available. With the ancient dragon knowledge to guide them, changing shape is simply a matter of focusing that aura in the right way. 

As the ambient magic in the air twisted to suit his student's needs, Nall knew that his fiery friend would complete her transformation any moment now. Remembering back to his own first transformation, he thought she was making excellent progress with hers. Whether it was purely because of his help or not he could not tell, but he liked to think that because of his assistance she was helped a substantial deal. 

Focusing on the inherent energies hidden within the Red Dragon's Aura, Ruby was sitting on a soft pillow in deep concentration. Her initial change into an adult Red Dragon was done through pure instinct and a desperate situation, but this time using the magical energies was similar to bending her own lifeforce to her will. _I Almost got it... yes I can feel it... that warm feeling spreading throughout my body changing shape, aha got it!_ Thought Ruby to herself as she found what she was looking for within, the well of knowledge that was all of the previous Red Dragon's. As the numerous thoughts and old wisdom assailed her unprepared mind she almost passed out, but with some effort she was able to focus only on shape changing, so she was able to find what was needed and leave everything else for another time to sift through. 

Ruby's small feline body gradually lit up with a brilliant scarlet glow that radiated warmth and power throughout the small room which Nall had chosen to train Ruby in. The dimly lit area slowly brightened to match the illuminesence of a lightning storm. When the swirling energy reached its zenith the flash faded away and returned the room back to its normal level of visibility. As the light faded away a changed Ruby was revealed. Sitting now where once a small pink flying cat-like creature was, could be seen a totally new person. Ruby's appearance underwent some extreme changes. Gone was the small form of a pink flying cat or minature dragon, and in it's place was Ruby in the form of a teenage human female. 

Her luxurious hair flowed freely down past her shoulder blades and tapered off just around her waist, cascading like a crimson river with a gentle pink hue from the rising sun. She was just shy Hiro's height by nigh half an inch, with long slender legs as well as petite arms like fine china. Her youthful face, cherub with an impish smile, is framed by her hair. From beneath her upper lips softly peak tiny fangs, and her vermillion irises shimmered in delight. 

The graceful otherworldly figure the newly humanoid Ruby made was quickly ruined as the change in gravity of her unfamiliar body made itself known. Fueled from the rush of energy acquired from the change she was filled with the urge to jump up and leap for joy. Unfortunately in her excitement she forgot that she had very little practical knowledge of the difference between her four paws and now two feet. That difference hit her hard, but not as hard as she hit the floor face first when her balance gave out. Whump! 

"Yay wohoo I did it", came Ruby's muffled voice dazedly from her place on the ground. Placing her arms on the ground and pushing off to a sitting position she felt the pain from her face smash in full. "I... woah.. ahh.. owie", she said intelligently as she massaged her sore face. 

Meanwhile Nall was desperately trying to keep a straight face, but after witnessing Ruby's arms flailing around wildly as she fell flat onto her face... he could hold it in no longer. A smothered snicker soon grew into a loud guffaw when she spoke in that 'oh-so-dazed' voice. "Hahahaha hahaha heh" Nall laughed uproariously. 

Suddenly as if from suddenly waking from a dream, Ruby became aware of something. She had no clothes on as her small cat-like self, but that was'nt a problem because her fur covered anything indecent. Now however she suddenly realized... she was naked! "Aauugh, Nall! Get out you pervert!" she screamed. Crossing her arms over her exposed breasts as she colored in embarassment. 

Nall had been too distracted laughing to notice his companion's state of dress, or rather lack there of. That was at least, until now, that his attention had been drawn to it. When Ruby yelled out at him he naturally turned to face her and return the insult. "What are you....." he trailed off as he got his first good look at her. _ Whoah... She is so pretty._

_What is he still doing in here?,_ the blushing female questioned. As Nall remained staring at her she quickly got very mad and changed back into her cat form. She flew right up to him, and in an eerily similar scene to what she had once done to Hiro, she let lose with her femine fury. Claws slashing all over the hapless boy before he could get away. 

Escaping with only a few shreds of clothing left, Nall ran away, fast fast away. Calling out as he left, "Use your magic to bring your clothes to you next time!" _Note to self: Avoid Ruby for awhile._

**End...._so far._**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Luna Chic779: ** Thanks very much for the reviews. I do apoligize for the long pauses between updates. 

**JoJo10: **Hehe I guess it is safe to say that you quite like Nall. I know I said awhile ago the update would be soon, but then I ran into a little problem known as midterms shudder. Thanks again for always reviewing and letting me know you like it. 

**GeneralDragon: ** Once more I thank you heartily for gracing me with a review. Nall and Lucia as a pairing? Wow that would be wierd indeed, interesting thought though. 

PreviewVery Small One to Next Update-

Today was a big day for Ruby in many ways she felt. Firstly today was the day she decided to go off and catch up with some old friends if she could find them, and secondly it was time to put to test her new body form. 


	7. Chapter Three

**Lunarian - **Hello people. Here is another update, I implore you to please review help me write better. And- I do SO Apoligiz for the extreme lateness of the update. 

Disclaimer- Not that I know how to do a proper one. So just assume anything that seems someone else has it's thiers and thier credit is due, or something or other like that. 

Eternal Blue Memories-- 

Chapter Three- 

Flashback Cont'd

The next day was spent in getting the basics of her new form well adjusted. Thankfully she had the wisdom and experience of her ancestors helping to guide her actions, and so what should have taken days or longer to master only took hours or less. With a plethora of new experiences and opportunities now open before her, Ruby first set her mind to the task of relearning the basics of movement. 

Shortly after Nall left the room in a mad dash to escape the expected fury, she deemed it to be time to begin. The shock of having her fellow dragon friend seeing her in her bareness caused her to reflexively return to her default state of a flying pink cat. Concentrating again she morphed into a humanoid once more, taking care this time to think about clothing her modesty. 

Burning brightly of flames her aura surounded her small form, and began to expand quickly. As her body filled out into that of a teenage girl, the flames caressed her body and clinging to skin took shape and hardened into an intricate robe. It fit her perfectly, not too tight that it restricted movement or overemphasized her feminine assets yet not too loose as to slip off or fly up from a gust of wind. Consisting of a silky light pink fabric the robe was embroidered all around with vibrant yellow orange and red flames with a white stripe around the collar. It was the previous Red Dragon's favorite casual wear, and after careful inspection Ruby had to give her predecessor her thanks. The newly created robe was perfect as her first real piece of wardrobe. 

Remembering the less then stellar performance she had when first attempting to stand up, this time Ruby took it slowly and more cautiously. Placing her hands against the wall she tested her strength and gradually raised herself up. First by bending her knees and firmly putting her feet on the ground she pushed off the floor and rose to a standing lean on the wall. _So far so good.._ As she started to get used to this new balance she took her hands off the wall and began to move around. 

After a few minutes Ruby felt as if she had always had a human body, no longer did she feel completely awkward as a human. Deciding that walking around the base would be a good training activity she headed for the door Nall had so expeditiously exited. Walking out the room she headed towards the uppermost floor, the one with the veranda overlooking the ocean. She stopped here or there to tary a moment and climb or crawl at certain places that struck her fancy. Luckily all of the dragon kids did not seem to be around for some reason. Ruby was glad not because she didn't like the children, but because it would have been embaressing for her and hard to explain her precense as it is. 

As she made her way up she decided to stop in and thank Nall for the help, and maybe apoligize for kicking the crap outta him. So passing the stairs in the middle of the eight floor that go up to the playground she walked up the steps on the far side to the ninth floor and Nall's throne room. Entering in at full gait Ruby spied him sitting there on his customary place, head held aloft on his hand, dozing in a drained state. 

Observing the scene for a moment brought a soft smile to her face. _Poor Nall, he must be exhausted from all the help he gave me._ Soon however she gave way to her mischevious impulses and with a trickster grin stealthily crept up to his seat without a noise. As he peacefully slept, gently snoring, she brought her face up near his ear silent as the night, and wetting her lips screamed at the top of her lungs, "HEEEEYYY NALL!" 

"Auugh", Nall was jolted most rudely out of his restful slumber, tumbling out of his chair and down the metal grated stairs. He banged his shoulder on the middle step as he came to a stop lying face first on the cold hard steel deck. _What was that?_ Not knowing what caused him to fall down he jumped into a ready stance. Leaping up off the floor he in a single move performed a backwards spin flip to face the throne and unsheathed his sword. What greeted his sight was no danger or vile creature, just Ruby having trouble standing up straight from laughing so hard. "Ruby!", the irate Nall shouted. 

"Hehe haha, you shoulda seen your face", said Ruby as she leaned over the chair laughing._Those were some nice moves he did, who knew Nall was talented with swordplay._ Seeing Nall's face starting to get even angrier she figured maybe it was time to back down. "Sorry sorry, I just couldn't resist it. You were there all alone it was the perfect opportunity." 

Nall was ready to really lay into her, but then she had to go and say she was sorry. _She's also looking especially beautiful when she laughs_ "Fine fine, what did you want anyway, to come bugging me?", grumped Nall. _She's coming along nicely, she was able to summon clothing easily enough. Very nice clothing... totally suits her, how long was I asleep I wonder._

_Someone's awfully fussy when woken up_, thought Ruby to herself, ignoring the fact she woke him up in the first place. "I wanted to thank you Nall, I'm really grateful that you helped me out with this, I feel wonderful", Ruby told him earnestly with her happiness spreading across her face. Reluctantly she added, "and I'm a.. sorry for overreacting.. but if I catch you peekin I'll claw your eyes out!" 

When Ruby started to apoligize Nall was starting to think maybe she was beginning to soften up to him, but when she finished with that potent threat that idea didn't hold water. _Well, Ruby is still as volatile as ever._ "Eh heh right right. Well now that you have your form and movement down, what are you gonna do?" 

To Ruby it felt obvious what her next step should be, she felt somehow that following in Hiro's footsteps in a way might somehow help. "I'm gonna go out and fight some monsters, just like Hiro and the gang, I'm going to need a weapon." _Now I'll finally be able to do more in a battle besides scratching or blowing a little flame on a creature._ Briefly she entertained a vision of exploring dungeons together with Hiro like the old days, but this time they were fighting side by side. 

To Nall's annoyance Ruby yet again mentioned Hiro and got a certain look on her face. _Apparently she is still not over him, she really should stop... its not good to obsess like that,_ thought Nall to himself in frustration. He wasn't about to suggest that to her though since it would likely lead to pain, and not just the emotional kind. "Why don't you go down to the weapons storage room and see if you feel comfortable with any type of weapon," he suggested to her. _Anything to occupy your mind with something besides Hiro._

Figuring that sounded like a great idea she told him, "Thanks Nall. That's a great idea." Before she left however she remembered something that had been puzzling since emerging from the room. "Where are all the dragonkids?" _It's not like the to not be running around everywhere, Nall even managed to fall asleep during the day, that would never happen if the kids were around they wouldn't let him._

Feeling good about himself since it was his idea Nall told her where they were. "I knew you would like some privacy and to avoid awkward questions you weren't ready for, so I sent them all to Meribia to terrorize the place." He didn't mean terrorize literally, more of a figurative expression and Ruby understood that. _Not to mention I absolutely needed to get some sleep and this was a good time.. but I'm not gonna tell her that._

Ruby was truly touched despite herself of Nall's thoughtfulness. Every now and then he did something that showed he really was much older then he looked and actually capable of being mature, and this was one such moment. "Aww Nall, thank you so much, you're such a great friend." Ruby told him as she stepped up to him and gave him a firm hug then walked out. "I'll see you later," she said leaving for the weapon storage room, a change of plans from the playground her original destination. 

**End..._so far._**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Luna Chic779: ** I'm so glad you got the humor. I'm a little iffy on being sure of humor since I once wrote a full chapter of something I thought was hilarious but no one else found it funny. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Tinkies: **Quite sorry that my asap was so slow. I think so long as people still like this my next update should be much sooner. I'm so happy happy that you like my work :) 

**GeneralDragon: **Here's an outfit for human Ruby to complete the picture, I do hope it does it justice. Thanks so much for continiously reviewing. 


	8. Chapter Four

**Lunarian - **I managed to kick myself into writing some more, please review. 

Disclaimer- Not that I know how to do a proper one. So just assume anything that seems someone else has it's thiers and thier credit is due, or something or other like that. 

--Eternal Blue Memories-- 

-Chapter Four- 

With no one around Ruby was able to walk right into the weapons storage room unhindered. Usually under heavy lock and guard when not in use the room was full of weaponry. Lining the walls are swords of different styles and make along with bows, staves, daggers, and all kinds of miscellanious weaponry. Sorounded by this plethora of lethal armaments are cushioned mats in the center for where to practice on, perfect for the training of the dragon kids. 

As she looked around at all the choices that were available to her a slight loss of direction overtook her in indecision. The concept of learning to fight with a weapon and go adventuring like Hiro had been an intangible thing up till this point. Now faced with the choices she was unsure what to try first. 

With no choice but to just start looking she began a slow circuit of the room inspecting the inventory. She passed up on the section with long blunt wooden objects, the staves, as they felt too magelike to her and now asking herself she fancied the idea of being a sword fighter like Hiro. Similarly the heavy barbarianious weapons like maces or broadswords were passed up as well. _I could barely lift those heavy weaponds._ It was beginning to seem as if there was no weapon that would suit her, then she saw **it**, and immediately felt drawn to it. 

It was lying there amongst the multitude of other blades innocently enough, so understated she almost missed it. Now with her full attention to it she see the exotic sword laying there in wait for her to claim it. Lifting it off the rack and holding it in both hands she looked it over to get a feel for this unique style. It's long very slightly curved single edge glinted malevolently in the light, reflecting an inner beauty to behold. The steel of the blade was cold in her hands and as she ran her finger over the sharp edge she nearly cut it. 

Bringing herself out of that self induced daze she took the sword and walked into the center area to try it out with some practice swings. The slim elegant blade cut through the air swiftly with amazing ease. Imagining their to be monsters in the room she flew into action slicing with moderate speed all over the place with reckless abandon as she focused on the feel of the sword in her hands. _This is totally my kind of weapon, it's just like me, beautiful and deadly_ she thought to herself in admiration _also it isn't too heavy and the edge is so sharp I won't have to use too much force._

Slowly coming to a stop with the sword held high in the air Ruby calmed down and dropped her hands to the side to hold it at ease to her right. Breathing a bit heavier and with the beginnings of perspiration trailing slowly across her skin she brought the sword back to the practice rack. _Wow that was so different from flying, it's like my energy is all different as a human then a dragon. I can fly so far and fast without tiring yet swinging around a sword for a few minutes is making me exhausted._

Just before placing the sword back she realized that she still doesn't know what type of weapon it is she had chosen. After a moments deliberation the energetic girl held onto the sword once more and set up a pace back to Nall. She had a few questions to ask of him, not the least of which was what the name of her delightful little blade was and if she could borrow it. 

--Scene/Pov Change-- 

As Ruby left his room in such high spirits Nall tried to return to his nap, but the sweet embrace of morpheus was denied to him as thoughts whirled around his mind like a maelstorm. Most prominent and forthright were his thoughts on his dragon companion Ruby. _She was so beautiful in that colorful robe with that long flowing hair swaying gently as she gracefully moved about. With such radience when I saw her I could barely resist the urge to ask her out right there._ Briefly the teenish ancient indulged himself in a fantasy where he and Ruby were deep in a passionate embrace. Then relaity reasserted itself and he thought of what would really have happened had he tried putting the moves on his firebrand of a friend. An acute vision of himself badly mangled and singed all over lying crumpled on the floor passed through his thoughts as he shuddered. _No, definitely a bad idea._

Time passed gradually and with nothing to do but sit and ruminate on his thoughts Nall began to wonder on what weapon if any Ruby wouldtake a liking to. Thinking he knew her pretty well he thought. _I'm sure she won't like anything that hurts from a distance like that bum Nash and his bows. Ruby is definitely a more hands on fighter and knowing how she loves using her claws I'll bet it will be something sharp not blunt. She better not take too much longer or all the kids will be back and no one else knows she can change yet._

Ruby's progress in her new form had been so astounding to Nall thus far. In only a short-time after morphing she was already walking around as natural as any born biped, and now she was looking into getting battle ready with a weapon already. _It's selfish of me but part of me wishes she wouldn't find something she likes, then she could stay here. The other part of me knows that won't stop her though, I got her out of her depression but now Ruby says she wants to take after Hiro, to go exploring danger filled areas and seeking excitement in the unkown. I just hope she knows what she is doing and doesn't get into anything too bad._ Before Nall could further worry himself into a wreck over phantom dangers, Ruby returned. 

The first thing that demanded attention as she entered was the very dangerous looking sword held aloft to her side. A long thin and lethal looking katana was held securely in her grip with the blade foward and the razor-sharp edge pointed downward, confirming his earlier thoughts as to what she would use. Just as he figured she chose the blade with the sharpest edge. Watching as she walked up to him he viewed her happy expression on her flushed face, so full of vibrant life. Nall couldn't keep the answering smile off his face as he saw her before him, such drastic change from before helping her and completely worth all the trouble for that smile alone. "Hey Nall! I found the perfect weapon for me," Ruby called out in exuberant cheer. 

--Pov Change-- 

Having taken the short walk back slowly to cool down she was no longer feeling any fatigue. Entering Nall's room once again she noticed that he had not fallen back asleep like she had thought he would but was instead still sitting down staring off into the distance as if in great reflection. Ruby said, "Hey Nall, I found the perfect weapon for me," in a happy tone. Her greeting had the desired effect on gaining the throne's occupants attention onto herself once more. Curious to what could have that goofball Nall looking so serious and contemplative she asked him teasingly, "What'ya thinking about there, brainy?" 

For a brief moment Ruby thought Nall's face expressed a guarded look to it, but it was so brief and passed so fast that she was convinced it was a trick of the light. He stood up and walked down to her and answered her tease with his own smooth grin, "Nothing important" he said, "so the katana is your choice eh?" he finished with a smug grin. She wasn't sure what the smug look was for but she was thankful that now her weapon had a name to it. _A katana.._

Now he began to slowly walk around her looking up and down as he did, and for some reason the room was starting to feel smaller. A nervous feeling slowly ignited in her belly and she began to blush as he said in a strange low tone she had never heard from him before, "Nice, I approve.", finishing off in almost a purr. Feeling a little light headed she wondered why things were different. _Is he? He checking me out? Nall?_ Laughing inwardly to herself she decided she was just being silly and was probably tired afterall since she was imagining strange things. Nall doesn't like her like that afterall, that would just be awkward. 

Firmly putting the matter out of her mind and determining to get some sleep after satisfying her burning curiousity she answered Nall confidently, "Yeah, I can't wait untill I can try it out for real." Putting a few feet distance between them she leaned against the wall and asked him, "Can I borrow this katana Nall?" Having never needed to manipulate human expressions before she wasn't sure how to look cuter to increase her chances so she just smiled brightly. 

Nall gave a look of mild surprise, "your not planning on going out right now are you?" he asked her. 

She laughed at the thought, seeing how it sounded with how quick she was moving from thing to thing. "No, no. Not yet, tomorrow probably. I was gonna get some sleep tonight then go find some weak creatures to practice on. I wanted to get everything straightened out now though. Grinning as his face relaxed she wondered what he thought she planned on doing. 

"Alright you can use that for now, don't lose it, we only have one of them." He told her resignedly as if he knew that she would find a way to get him to agree anyway. _Smart guy._

Still scarily happy Ruby smiled dazzlingly, "Thanks Nall." 

Nall walked to behind his throne and began rummaging around where she couldn't see. Puzzled she asked him, "What are you doing?" 

She barely heard his muffled reply sounding distracted, "Just a sec." 

Placing the sword against the wall and repositioning herself for better comfort she was about ready to sneak up on him to see what he was doing when a loud, "Got it.", came from the pile. Coming around he handed her a long hard case saying, "here", and standing obviously waiting for a response. 

Apparently her response of "what is it?" was not what he was looking for as his eyebrow started to twitch. 

"It's a carrying sheath for that katana you feather-brain!" he cried out in exasperation and stomped back to his seat plopping down in a huff. 

Now that she looked at it, it was obvious thats what it was and she pondered how she didn't see it. Not that she was gonna let Nall know that. "Feather-brain? Look me in the face and say that you homely mishshapen prarie dog!" she responded in equal indignation. 

For a second he had the most glorious look on his face of complete stupification mixed with annoyance and anger, before anger took over and he jumped down to confront her with, "Where do you get off on calling me a prarie dog you fat flamingo." 

The strange animal names they called each other didn't seem to matter much to Ruby except the words accompanying them. Nall had made the mistake of calling her fat, a death knell for any guy to a girl. "You-you" she stuttered in fury and her dragon aura began to answer. 

Nall was too far into his anger to notice though and dug himself deeper, "You're so stupid, I bet when people say hi to you, you look up." No one ever said that either one of them were particularly skilled in insults. "You're so ugly, I bet they push your face into dough to make gorilla cookies." (I took that from lunatic parade, just had to use it.) 

Nall might have continued but he was stopped when Ruby screamed out in violent outrage and sent a huge ball of fire careening straight into him at point-blank range. The blast knocked him back several feet and since he was so unprepared and she put so much into it he was knocked out, sprawled out painfully across the grated stairs. 

Having her rage released Ruby looked around slowly as if just waking up. Seeing Nall no longer conscious she grabbed the katana slid it into the sheath and walked out in cooling temper. _Argh that Nall, I'll just have to ask him some other time. Served him right though. That felt good._

**End..._so far._**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Luna Chic779: ** Thanks you thank you, always a perk in my day to see a review. I think I cut down on the reptitivness here, let me know what you think. 

**Tinkies: **I know this was sooooo not ASAP, but I still hope you read and review, thank you. 


	9. Chapter Five

**Lunarian - ** I uhm... have no idea how this sounds. So please criticize ruthlessly, tell me what to correct. 

Disclaimer- Not that I know how to do a proper one. So just assume anything that seems someone else has it's thiers and thier credit is due, or something or other like that. 

--Eternal Blue Memories-- 

-Chapter Five- 

Sometimes it seemed as if Lucia was living in a dream, only waking into brief moments of lucidity before once more succumbing to vague awareness. With everything she had done in such a short amount of time on that new land of Lunar compared to the staggering time spent participating in so little while residing on the blue star, her life now felt almost unreal. Such was the burden she bears for dedicating her life to reviving Althena's old home. 

It has already been close to two months since the blue-haired girl first returned to her residence crystal. Remembering back to when Zophar was finally destroyed and everyone had been so happy, while she silently resigned herself to her fate of going back with only fond memories. Hiro had looked so shocked when he found out what her plan was, as if he couldn't comprehend leaving it all behind. 

Back then she had been so jubilant when she was awoken from her stasis in the crystal by a muffled sound. Opening her eyes to see Hiro hanging there without a care in the world but to be with her felt so good, she imagined that her face was as shocked as his was when she left. When he explained to her about the letter Luna left for him from long ago she was even more shocked, yet touched as well. 

Life is rarely as perfect as we envision it however. While Hiro did join Lucia on the blue star and taught her more on human warmth and kindness, that last aspect, that of love, seemed to be fading away from its primary intensity. She felt strongly for him, considered it love, but as more time passed her sureness blurred. 

Bringing things up to this day, with Hiro currently off fighting his growing boredom and her just stepping out of her crystal, to temporarily hold off on her task and admire the worlds beauty. 

The area surrounding the tower of ice from within Lucia's crystal lay in the huge green glowing chamber, once a jagged landscape of snowy mountains, was now thanks to the beginning of the silver star's revival grassy plains and earthen hillsides. The magic protecting the tower of ice and its blue ice crystals from the temperate climate change. There, below a blooming tree Lucia leaned, calmly waiting for Hiro to return.

* * *

I tried giving at least some thoughts from Lucia's POV. Now going back to Hiro's since apparently I can't write Lucia, at least in this scenario, worth a silver.

* * *

Rapidly approaching the small growing forest near the ice tower that became the unofficial meeting place, Hiro basked in the fun of practically flying through the air. _This new spell I developed really makes traveling fun and easy. I should play around with this some more, get some new attacks._ Thinking about developing some new attacks reminded him of why he was away from Lucia in the first place, refining his skill for adventures that would never happen out here. 

Maybe, he thought to himself, there was a way he could ask Lucia if she wanted to return to Lunar for a time. _ No... that wouldn't happen, she is dead set on following through with her destiny of helping the Silver Star to revive itself. It's not that I don't admire her conviction and dedication to put her all into it, it's just that I never thought how long it would take._ With how big this planet was he wasn't even sure if Lucia's task would reach completion within his lifetime. 

Presently he arrived at his destination, and with a quick adjusting to the wind currents let his magic dissipate so that he could safely land on the ground just a few short feet away from Lucia. The hair on her face whipped gently around as the wave of air passed by, created when Hiro's magic spell diffused. 

Hiro had barely been still for but a moment when he heard Lucia call out to him with her warm melodic voice. "Hiro, welcome back." There had been a time when he would almost melt from hearing those words spoken from her mouth, but now it felt like a good friend's greeting. This strengthened his resolve to do something. 

Running up to her companion Hiro with a happy smile on her face Lucia embraced him warmly in a gentle hug. "Did you enjoy yourself in the frozen wastelands?" She asked him for lack of anything else to say. _ Hiro did not hug me back as hard as usual. Is there something wrong with him, I wonder?_

Disengaging from the hug Hiro walked over to a small picnic table he had crafted earlier on in their days here and sat down looking back to Lucia whose countenance held a little confusion. _ I can't just out and say I want to visit home again, that would sound like I'm abandoning her._ He gave her a smile best he could as warranted by the situation and answered her question with a small amount of enthusiasm. "It was pretty exciting. I traveled far off and explored an ice cavern, kept my skills sharp, and invented a new magic spell." _ I'll ask Lucia if she wants to come with me to Lunar and see everyone again, maybe she won't be so set in her task. She has changed from when I first met her for sure, it's worth a try at least._ His thoughts were stuck on that revelation he hit earlier, that he still considered Lunar to be home and the growing urge to return. 

Keeping her worries at bay for the moment Lucia listened attentively as Hiro gave her a very brief recounting of what he has done since she last saw him. _ He must be tired, that is why he didn't hug me back._ Whether any negative thoughts were being repressed or she really believed herself couldn't be deciphered. "Was that your new spell just now?" She asked him curiously, he had traveled almost like she had after harnessing Althena's power back during her struggle with Zophar. 

Glad to focus on something that wasn't potentially harmful Hiro was glad to go into detail of explaining to her how he had combined cyclones and by setting them horizontally he created a flying travel spell. 

Through the explanation Lucia kept a close watch to Hiro, and now that he had finished she put to him her earlier concerns. "Hiro, is there anything wrong?" 

Trying to keep his thoughts from showing on his face he asked her. "Why do you ask?" 

"You have been very aloof and withdrawn ever since you returned today." Questioned Lucia with some concern. " What is on your mind troubling you?" 

Times when she shows such caring to Hiro really made him feel bad that he could no longer return her affections and that a resentment had started to form. Recalling his earlier thoughts he asked her while keeping his doubts silent. " Well, Lucia it's just that I have been thinking of ho... I mean Lunar a lot lately. Remember all the great times we had there, wouldn't it be great to go and visit all our friends?" Even as he finished talking he could see from her downcast expression that the blue haired girl didn't agree. 

Having long since resigned herself to never seeing everyone again when she left them all originally, Lucia's mind set was locked still in her determination to see her task through. "I can't leave the Silver Star Hiro, my responsibility is to restoring this world above all else." _Is this why Hiro is looking less happy like himself as I remember. Does he regret coming here? _ Lucia felt a certain lurch in her body at that thought. Hiro had already done so much for her, showing and teaching her about humanity and risking everything to save her from Zophar and now abandoning all to join her on this lonely planet. _ If Hiro is missing his friends, maybe I can help? _ She thought to herself in contemplation. 

_ Stupid Hiro, of course she isn't going to just go back on a whim like that. This has been her single reason for living for so long she wouldn't just drop everything to have fun. _ Before Hiro could further abuse himself mentally Lucia spoke up in that ethereal voice of hers. 

"If you could return to Lunar Hiro, what would you do?" She asked him pointedly. The beginnings of an idea solidifying in her mind. _ Maybe Hiro needs to go back to Lunar and get some closure before he can really let go._ It did make sense in a way, with how he left them all he could feel things unsaid or done. 

Wondering where she was going with this he answered her truthfully. "I'm not all that sure Lucia. I'd probably seek out our old traveling buddies looking for something exciting." 

Happy now that she had an idea how to help out her dear Hiro feel better, Lucia said to him in a happy voice. "Would you like to go back to Lunar, Hiro?" 

Answering back again he said bluntly. "Well, yeah." _ What is Lucia thinking?_

"I have to remain here on the Silver Star, but Hiro, if you wish it I can let you use my pendant... it's powers can transport you back to Lunar." 

"W-w-what about you Lucia? Wouldn't I be abandoning you?" Hiro asked her in concern. While true he would like nothing more than to go back home... he didn't want to leave Lucia unhappy, she was still a friend that he loved. "Do you **want** me to go back?" He asked her in confusion. _ I'm not seeing what Lucia is thinking._

"You have been very withdrawn lately Hiro. I will always be grateful to you for everything you have done for me, but if you are not happy I would be sad. Please Hiro, do you wish to go back to Lunar?" 

**End..._so far._**

* * *

**Reviews** Luna Chic799: Thanks for your continued patronage. I hope this is found to your liking... well truthfully any interaction with Lucia I'm finding myself having very little ideas how to go about it considering my angle. 


	10. Chapter Six

**Lunarian - I decided to make a few tweaks to this chapter, to fix some mistakes.**

Disclaimer- Not that I know how to do a proper one. So just assume anything that seems someone else has it's thiers and thier credit is due, or something or other like that.

--Eternal Blue Memories--

-Chapter Six-

"Okay, I've seen Hiro do this often enough, I just hit the enemy with my weapon till they die. Simple enough." Ruby was talking to herself as she made her way out of Taben's Peak's safe area toward the monster infested spots. Despite what she told Nall she decided she couldn't wait until the next day to try out her sword so she set out to find some local monsters straight away. _Besides_, she reasoned to herself, _it's not like there is anything really dangerous around here._

In her defense, she really had no idea how to gauge a fight in this new perspective and she neglected to seek help from her ancestor. That was something she would be sure to not forget to do in the future.

Ruby entered one of the floors that most commonly contained creatures and taking out her katana walked cautiously around looking for something to battle. Seeing one of the open treasure chests that she and Hiro opened long ago she walked up to it remembering how that almost always drew out resistance.

Her hunch paid off, when she got no more then a few feet from the chest a spectral entity came flying through the wall, startling Ruby and causing her to give a small shriek.. On seeing Ruby there, the enemy turned its attention to her and engaged in battle.

_Ah! A Dream Leech, I remember those._ Ruby thought in trepidation. Pushing down her anxiety she told herself. _No matter, it's still a creature from way past in our journey, I'll bet I can take it out in a single hit._ "Yaaah" She yelled as she swung her sword at the ghostly enemy.

The Dream Leech easily evaded the clumsy strike and before ruby could prepare it retaliated by playing a haunting note on its flute.

"Auugh" Ruby cried out as she felt almost all her magical reserves drain dry. _I always thought it didn't hurt them to have their magic sucked out like that._ Gritting her teeth she tried to swing her blade again, but she was still too slow and the specter ghosted away from her strike with an eerie giggle.

Letting out a hideous "Boo!" the specter attacked Ruby again. It's eerie powers attatched pain to it's haunting call taking the novice fighter by surprise.

Feeling hurt and exhausted, Ruby was beginning to get frustrated. _Why can't I hit this creature?_ Just as she was about to try attacking again the Dream Leech let out a shriek of pain as a white orb blasted it out of existence.

Looking to where that orb came from she turned around and to her surprise found Nall standing there with a frown. _Oh oh..._ Now was another one of those times when Nall could make her feel like a little child. "Uh.. Hey Nall, what brings you here? Hehehe?" She asked him with a nervous smile. _I screwed up._

After coming to from Ruby's angry blast earlier Nall had gone in search of her to apoligize in hopes of getting on her good side again. After looking in her room and her most often used hangouts coming up empty he realized she wasn't there. Accessing his aura he felt her own responding below. Battling exhasperation with worry he ran down the stairs to find her. Seeing her engaged in a one-way battle with one of his tower's indiginous monsters let his exasperation and annoyance win out. _She lied to me._

Nall was having none of her innocent act. "What, are you doing down here Ruby?" He asked her restraining his urge to yell.

"Just testing this sword." She said to him, although her tone left it sounding more as a question then an answer.

Having his last patient synapse snap Nall yelled at her. " You said you were going to start tomorrow! You lied to me Ruby."

Now feeling a little guilty she told him. " I meant to, but after you wouldn't wake up I got bored and wasn't ready to sleep yet. Sorry." Now indignation creeping in she added. "What's the big deal anyway? Hiro and I took care of these guys easily even when we first came through. It was just getting lucky dodging."

"Ruby, you have no experience fighting as a human. You have to start much smaller and work your way up. Yes you and Hiro had no trouble back then, but you didn't do any real fighting!"

Wilting in acceptance she said. "Okay fine... I get your point. So, now what?"

Inwardly cheering his luck in having her in an agreeable mood Nall gave her a Healing Nut. "Here, this'll heal your injuries. I suggest you go to sleep now and seek guidance from your ancestor's spirit, she'll help you understand battling more. Then tomorrow morning I'll come with you and we'll train you."

_I must have really blown it, now he's insisting he accompany me. Ah crap... well it's not that bad, it's only for a few days. _Maybe it was time she started trying to reign in her impulsive nature some more, it wasn't as harmless anymore. No Hiro around to help out, she was on her own for once... or at least she would be after Nall was convinced she knew how to fight. "Okay Nall, your right." She gave him a hug saying. "Goodnight."

Not much time later Ruby was sleeping restfully in her room, her red aura glowing around her unmoving form as she relived the previous Red Dragon's human fights. She went to sleep asking those before her for help and they were answering. Unlike when she first became one with the aura this time she would remember these battles upon her awakening and it would go a long way towards helping her catch up to Nall in terms of skill. The Red Dragon's having always been more prone to fighting then the more reclusive White Dragons, she was recieving the benefit of their experiences.

* * *

Days passed and Ruby quickly gained an admirable level of skill, thanks largely to her heritage. In addition to becoming adept at weilding her katana she also learned how to mimic magical spells using her aura. She currently only had two spells under her belt, but was sure with more practice she could get even more.

Her first spell she liked to call **flame shackle**, she summons chains of fire and uses them to bind the enemy into place, making it much easier to score a hit as well as dealing damage periodically. The other spell she had control over was a weaker version of the Red Dragon Anger, she copied Lemina and just called it **Burning Rain** since it was essentially the same thing.

Nall finally deemed Ruby fit to battle on her own when she was able to successfully defeat several of the monsters in a row on her own. He was impressed with her progress, it was only a few days ago when she couldn't even hit a single Dream Leech and felt faint after being hit by it once. Now however he had witnessed her take on each of his base's monsters even when grouped and she could shrug off the hits as if they were mosquito's.

He had greatly enjoyed spending these last few days with Ruby, but all good things must come to an end. With that final demonstration of her skill she had proved that she could handle herself now.

**End...**_**so far.**_

* * *

Note: If no one is reviewing I may decide to just take a hiatus. Maybe play through the game again some day and take notes. Come back to this again at a later date, focus more on my other stories that people actually read.

Thanks to Ragamander's review I felt motivated to fix this up. I'm still not sure when I'm going to continue the story though. I'm just too swamped with other things taking my time.

Some good news is I got Lunar to run on my Ps2 last night so that was one worry alleviated. I loaded up an old save and beat the Star Dragon again, I forgot about the outtakes at the end, hehe they are funny.


End file.
